1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a connector; more particularly, to a plug connector and a connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to achieve the purpose of automatic control or transfer interaction between various types of the electronic equipment, that are relied corresponding connector to be a signal transduction media for achieving efficiency and stability connection between the electronic equipment.
The general connector assembly has a plug connector and a socket connector. The plug connector has a main body, a socket holder, and a fixing component. The socket holder is slidably installed on the main body for maintaining the connection between the plug connector and the socket connector. The fixing component is riveted on one end of the main body to stop the socket holder for preventing the socket holder from slipping out.
However, using rivet for fixing the fixing component on the main body will generate a gap between the fixing component and the main body after repeatedly using the socket holder or thermal expansion/contraction.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.